


Luck

by hanakoanime



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Haruhi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[community: fanfic_bakeoff](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/community:%20fanfic_bakeoff), [fandom: ouran high school host club](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/fandom:%20ouran%20high%20school%20host%20club), [length: drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/length:%20drabble), [theme: shine](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/theme:%20shine)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Ouran Fic!**   
_

**Title: **Luck  
**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**Author:** hanakoanime (or Abyss)  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Hikaru and Haruhi...  
**Warnings:** None...

  


Hikaru was unusual. His upbringing would convince you that he’d jump at the chance of making friends, right? Well, that’s very wrong.

The only one to ever be close to him, except for his twin Kaoru,  Haruhi. She was so much better than he deserved, and yet she was still with the Host Club (and them!)

She was totally different from what they had all expected commoners to be. In fact, she was like a flower in the gloom. She was a glistening rose, without all those painful thorns.

He was lucky if she ever fell in love with him.

  


 

 

  


 


End file.
